


You Thought I Didn't Know?

by Penryn3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Incest Kink, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Metamorphmagus, Pining, Secret Crush, Secrets, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penryn3/pseuds/Penryn3
Summary: Teddy knows what James wants.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/James Sirius Potter, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _'Now that I got a taste, I think that I'd suffocate, for every second that you arn't by my side'_  
>  \- Stellar, Ashers
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from it. I make no money from the writing/publishing of this story.

James was brooding…again. He was holed up in the attic room of the Burrow - hiding. It was Sunday and the entire family had gathered for their weekly roast lunch. It was a tradition long set by Molly and Arthur to make sure the family saw each other regularly. He hadn’t even wanted to come, but he had missed the last four in a row and his family was starting to get suspicious of his continued absence.

James paced back and forth, agitation crawling through him, tensing his back so tight he thought it might crack. It was getting harder and harder to sit down to eat with the recently engaged couple and pretend like it wasn’t bothering him. Their lovesick expressions when they spoke of their upcoming wedding caused his stomach to clench unpleasantly, the food from his recent lunch threatening to make a re-appearance. The truth was, he was struggling to accept the idea of them being together…permanently. 

No. It was more than that; the jealousy was eating him _alive_. 

James paused in his pacing and sighed heavily, the hopelessness of his situation hitting him so hard that he felt drained. He sagged onto the end of the bed, dropping his head into his hands. _What was he going to do?_

“Why don’t you just admit it?”

James’s head whipped up to find Teddy leaning nonchalantly against the doorframe, observing him.

James heaved out another sigh, not really in the mood for Teddy’s bullshit right now. He loved Teddy, he really did, and the guy was fantastic in bed. The two of them had been sleeping together on and off for years. It didn’t mean anything to either of them – it was an easy casual arrangement that suited James perfectly, especially when he need to be distracted from other people he couldn’t have – or rather, _person_.

But in moments like these…when Teddy looked at him with that razor-sharp knowing expression, he drove James to wits end. Like he thought he had the right to have an opinion on every little thing in James personal life simply because they shagged regularly. 

Teddy lifted the corner of his mouth in a savage grin, like he knew exactly how much it annoyed James and enjoyed it all the more.

“You know I’m a metamorphmagus. I could help you if you would just admit it.”

“Admit _what_ , Teddy?” James bit out, eyes narrowing.

“Admit to who you’d really rather be fucking when you’re fucking me,” Teddy said smugly. “I see the way you watch him, you know.” 

James froze, ice sliding down his spine, before he shook it off. There was no way he knew. Teddy was just talking shit like he always did.

“I don’t know who you’re talking about.” James said, shrugging.

“You don’t?”

Teddy took a step towards him then, his features shifting and changing. He body shortened, lean muscle filling out his lanky frame. Darkness streaked through his lengthening blue hair until it was an unruly mop of inky black. His honey-brown irises flooded a brilliant shade of emerald green. 

Before James could even react, Albus was standing in front of him. 

_Holy shit_. Fear brutally clawed its way through James's chest – his ribs felt like they were rapidly tightening around his lungs – air gasping in and out of his body much too quickly as he tried to reign in his sudden, all-consuming panic. 

“Teddy, what are you doing?” He managed to stutter.

“Giving you what you want, James. Giving you what you’re too scared to ask me for.” He replied, eyes glinting.

Teddy pulled his shirt off Albus’s body, and James couldn’t help the traitorous way his eyes slid down to admire the ripples and curves of lean muscle. His cock jerked in his pants and James swallowed heavily, his adams apple feeling like a stone lodged inside his throat. 

“Oh James, you’ve got it bad don’t you baby?” Teddy crooned. “Does anyone else know of this little fucked up fantasy of yours?

Caught - James's gaze sprang back up to meet Teddy's guiltily. He tried for denial – hoping Teddy didn’t notice the way his voice shook when he said: 

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing Teddy – but this is too far, even for you. Albus is my _brother_.”

The expression on Albus’s face turned predatory as he stalked the rest of the way towards him, ignoring the way James flinched as he grabbed him by the shoulders and tugged him to his feet. He intimately slid one hand over James’s hip, reaching up with the other to brush his thumb over James’s bottom lip. James inhaled sharply.

“I don’t want this,” James gasped out, shaking his head. 

Albus’s face smirked viciously, reaching down to cup the incriminating bulge in James's pants.

“Sure, you don’t.” Teddy said mockingly in his brother’s voice. “Though it looks as though your cock didn’t get the memo.”

James groaned, torn and not knowing what to do. This was crazy. James knew it was Teddy standing in front of him. It was even obvious – if you were looking for it. The sardonic twist of the lips was out of place on Albus’ soft mouth. The look in those green eyes was too sharp – too cunning. But still, it _looked_ like Albus, and he was standing in front of James watching him with a raw intense kind of hunger that was exceedingly hard to ignore. 

Never had he wanted something this badly – but then, that was not true either, because this was not _real_. This was a shadow of a dream. He knew that the real Albus would never look at him this way.

But he could pretend, just for a little while, and that was so very tempting. James was only human and he had wanted this for _so long_.

He wrapped his hand around the back of Teddy’s neck, stroking his fingers along the vulnerable strip of skin just beneath his hair – wondering if Albus’s own skin was this incredibly soft. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” James murmured, his voice almost inaudible.

Teddy leaned toward him, tantalizingly close, his lips brushing against James’s as he whispered:

“I’ll never tell.” 

With a groan, James surrendered. 


	2. Chapter 2

James was screwed. It was only supposed to be that one time. As if doing it once wasn’t fucked up enough already.

The second time it happened was three weeks later. They were once again at the Burrow for the Sunday family meal. Uncle George had brought samples from his new line of products for the shop - lollipops that tasted like the eater’s favourite dessert.

He had apparently gotten the idea from a Muggle children’s film about some weird eccentric guy who owned a chocolate factory. Or, at least, that seemed to be the gist of it. James wasn’t quite sure because he hadn’t really been able to concentrate on the conversation.

Albus had been seated directly across from him. He had picked up one of the samples to taste test, giving it a tentative lick. He had then loudly and excitedly exclaimed that is tasted exactly like raspberry trifle and proceeded to demolish the candy in a way that was so enthusiastic that it was quite frankly hazardous to James’s self-control.

He had tried to listen to Uncle George as he explained the concept, but his focus kept getting distracted. Albus’s mouth was stained an unnatural shade of red and his tongue kept darting out at regular intervals to wrap around the head of the lollipop.

James was _dying_.

In the last 4 minutes, he had already dropped his fork twice and knocked over his – thankfully empty – water glass and was now sitting with his napkin strategically draped over his lap in an attempt to conceal the uncomfortably hard erection he was sporting underneath the table.

And _of course_ Teddy had noticed. He was standing across the room, half in the doorway leading to the lounge room, talking to Uncle Ron and Fred. He kept glancing over at the table, his gaze jumping back and forth between Albus and himself - looking so amused that James wanted to go over there and punch him.

Albus let out a small moan of delight and James’s eyes snapped back to the spectacle in front of him just in time to see Albus pulling the lollipop back into his mouth and sucking so hard that his cheeks hollowed out around the candy.

That was around the same time that James lost it.

James had shoved his chair back, startling everyone else sitting at the table. He mumbled some half-hearted excuse about needing the bathroom and bolted, only pausing to drag Teddy with him through the door. Once they were out of sight from the rest of the family, he pulled Teddy into the hallway coat closet.

He hadn’t even had to ask.

The door clicked shut and Teddy’s features were already shifting as he reached for James’s belt buckle and dropped to his knees. By the time he wrapped his mouth around James’s aching cock- Albus was the one looking up at him. Those green eyes held his as Teddy bobbed his head up and down, cheeks hollowing out around his length in a similar fashion to the way they had around the hard sticky lolly.

James came in an embarrassingly small amount of time; fingers clamped hard on Teddy’s shoulder and teeth clenched against crying out Albus’s name as he pulsed down Teddy's throat.

He couldn’t look his brother in the eye for the rest of the afternoon.

*******

James promised himself that would be the last time. Even if Albus hadn’t been his brother – using a look-a-like of somebody else’s body for sexual gratification without their permission was still pretty fucking morally questionable.

A week after the coat-closet incident, James had opened the door to his pokey flat to find Albus standing on the threshold.

“Wimbourne Wasps are playing,” Albus said with a grin. He held up both arms; a sixpack of beer in one hand and a takeout bag of what smelt like James’s favourite curry in the other. “Feel like watching with me?”

James wrestled with himself. He wanted to say yes, _desperately_ , which is why he should say no and send Albus on his way.

Albus raised an eyebrow when James hesitated. “What? God, you’ve been acting weird lately,” He shook his head, trying to peer around James into the apartment. “Do you have a better offer or something?”

James scoffed, stepping back and pulling the door open in invitation. “You can come in a guess, as long as you brought garlic naan with that curry.”

“Course I did,” Albus grinned good naturally, bumping his shoulder against James’s as he passed. “Get the plates, would you?”

The next two hours had been torture. Albus sat next to James on the two-seater sofa, and James had to resist snapping that there were three other perfectly good chairs in the room, all within viewing area of the tv. Albus smelled of citrus, his shoulder brushing against James with every shifting movement. James was far more aware of it than he should have been. He had spent years ignoring the way he felt about Albus, why was he finding it so difficult to ignore him now?

James knew why. It was Teddy. Teddy giving him a taste of everything he’d ever wanted and everything he couldn’t have.

“That should have been a penalty, this Ref is totally bias!” Albus muttered. He slapped his hand down on James’s thigh, gripping it tightly with his fingers as he used it to leverage himself to his feet. “Another beer, mate?”

James’s choked, breathing in the last mouthful of his beer down his windpipe.

Albus let go as he stood, looking down at James in concerned amusement as he coughed and spluttered.

“Yep, another beer would be good.” He gasped out, and Albus sniggered on his way to the kitchen.

The Wimbourne Wasps won the game, Albus left and James could still feel it. The place on his thigh where Albus’s hand had gripped him, burning like a brand.

Less than four minutes passed before James gave in and texted Teddy.

James opened the door ten minutes later to see Albus standing on his doorstep for the second time that night. Though this time, he didn’t wait for an invitation, simply brushed past James and headed for the bedroom, Teddy’s devilish smirk twisting his lips.

*******

They lay in bed afterwards, lazily trading a cigarette back and forth. Neither of them usually smoked, but it had become a habit for them in the last couple of years to share one after they had fucked. James wasn’t even sure when or why it had started. He took a long inhale and passed it back, turning on his side to observe Teddy. He still looked like Albus, laying back in the bed nonchalantly, the sheet barely covering his nude body.

James sighed, raking a hand through his hair.

“Teddy? Can you change back please?”

Teddy looked over at him, eyebrow raised. He took another long drag and let it happen gradually; the hair shortening back into his skull and steadily lightening to azure blue. The eyes slowly bled of their bright colour until they were a warm honey. The nose got longer, the muscles softening out and limbs lengthening until Teddy was himself again.

James let out the breath that he’d been holding.

“We can’t do this anymore, ok?” James said. “I don’t think I can…It’s not…I just can’t do this anymore.” His voice broke at the end and Teddy said nothing. He studied James for a moment, mouth set in a tight line and forehead crinkled in concern, before he simply held out his arm. James snuggled into the side of his chest, burying his face into his neck and letting Teddy’s familiar comforting scent wash over him.

*******

The final straw had happened at a quiet family dinner at their parents place. In their family; Ginny shopped for the groceries, Lily set the table, Harry cooked and it had always been James and Albus’s job to wash and wipe up after dinner was finished. They could have used their wands of course, but their Dad had always thought it was good teaching for children to do chores the muggle way.

They were alone in the kitchen and James’s hands were elbow deep in suds when Albus had leant his hip against the counter next to him, fingers fidgeting with the tea towel.

“James?”

James hummed in response, keeping his eyes resolutely on the dishes he was washing.

“Did I do something wrong?” Albus asked softly.

The cup James had been washing slipped from his fingers and landed with a clunk on the bottom of the sink. James turned to Albus.

“What do you mean?”

Albus shrugged, looking uncomfortable. “I feel like we haven’t seen much of each other lately. It almost feels as if you’ve been avoiding me, and when I do see you, you’ve been acting really strange around me.”

James gaped at Albus. He was at a loss. How did you explain to your only brother that you’d been in love with him for years, and that you were now using the services of their Dad’s metamorphmagus godson to try and satisfy your need for him? _Yes, he was sure that would go over really well._

James turned back to the dishes, splashing the plates into the water a little harder than necessary.

“Everything’s fine Al. I just haven’t been sleeping much lately is all.”

“It’s just... Caitlin and I have been fighting about it a bit. I thought maybe you’d noticed and you were angry at me...or something.”

“You and Caitlin have been fighting over me? What on earth about?” James said incredulously.

Albus looked uncomfortable again, reaching up to grip the back of his neck. “Well, kind of? I don’t know Jamie, she seems to think our family is weirdly close. Her family’s not really like that and she doesn’t understand why we all spend so much time together. She wants to have more alone time as a couple I guess.”

James paused. “So, does she have a problem with the family or with me?”

“A little of both I think. She seems to have more of a problem with you for some reason. She said that when you come over alone, she always feels like the third wheel. She thinks that you…that you and I -” Albus paused, looking away and shaking his head, his cheeks going a little pink. “She says it’s not normal for us to be that close.”

_Well, James fucking agreed with her there._

And if Caitlin sodding Nott thought so, then it must be true. James never had liked the girl much, and given how he felt about Albus, he never really had gone out of his way to remedy that.

“So, you’re saying you want me to back off, is that it?” James asked tightly.

“What? No!” Albus exclaimed, looking upset. He grabbed James by the wrist and tugged James around. “Listen, you are the mo- one of the most important people in my life. Maybe that isn’t normal, but it’s true. I just thought you seemed more distant lately and thought I might have done something to cause it. I just wanted to check that we are okay.”

“Yeah Al, we’re okay.”

Relief washed over Albus’s face before he glanced at James and snickered.

“Merlin, you’re a doofus. You have suds all over your cheek.” He said, grinning. “You messy bugger, here – let me get it.”

Albus tugged James toward him, chest brushing his as he reached up to wipe a thumb over James's cheekbone. James wasn’t prepared for it, not at all, dizziness sweeping through him at Albus’s sudden proximity. His heart rate sped up and the tiniest of gasps sounded out of his mouth.

Albus blinked, his amusement fading and something far more intense flickering across his face. His hand hovered over James's cheek, not quite touching but not pulling away either. His gaze dropped to James's mouth for the smallest second before meeting James's eyes searchingly–searching for what, James didn’t know. For long tense moments, neither of them moved. The silence stretched between them as they stared at each other.

“Jamie…”

They were so close, all James had to do was lean forward a few inches and they’d be –

A crash sounded from the next room, followed by the shrill shriek of Lily’s laughter.

Albus jerked away, his face flushing. He gave an uneasy laugh and punched James on the shoulder. “There you go, all gone. You always were a mess, huh Jamie.”

James smiled back tightly. Damn right he was a bloody mess. What the hell had just happened? He could have sworn for a moment there that…

James sighed. Probably just his imagination running away from him again. It wasn’t the first time it had happened and James was sure it wouldn’t be the last. His stupid brain trying to create something between him and Albus that just _wasn’t there_.

James walked home that night. He had hoped that the frigid air would cool him down. He felt overheated, his skin too warm and stretched too tight. But no such luck, he still felt hot and bothered when he arrived home.

James paced his living room, taping his phone against his leg and trying to resist the temptation. He was so mad at himself. Why couldn’t he just be _normal_? He gave a yell of frustration and threw his phone at the couch, scrunching his fingers into his hair and tugging at the strands until it hurt. He just needed to let off a little steam, that was all.

Sighing, he strode forward, picking up the phone. Before he could stop himself or think better of it, he sent a text to Teddy.

**Can you come over?  
I know I said I didn’t want to do it anymore, but I need it.  
Just once more.  
Please, Teddy.**

James. Was. So. Screwed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments/Kudos are lovely ❤


End file.
